Portable or mobile shampoo or salon devices have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,233 (Beaver), a self-contained portable apparatus is provided. The apparatus includes a wheeled cabinet which houses clean and waste water tanks as well as heating and pressuring means for the clean water. Head and foot basins are connected with the waste water tank and are pivotally mounted on lining arms which permit these tanks to fold into a nonuse position overlying each other above the cabinet and in extended position overlying a bed when in use. The support means for the basins are vertically adjustable to accommodate different bed heights.
Another portable device of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,280 (Coffman, et al.). This device is mounted on wheels and includes a vertically adjustable sink provided at one side of the device. A fill tank and drain tank as well as suitable pump means are also provided. Another apparatus showing a floor mounted sink which is adjustable outwardly and downwardly from a wall is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,855,864 (Mjaaland).
Various other devices have also been disclosed in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,244,535 (Nutter), a shampooing stand provided on wheels includes an adjustable head support. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,207 (Glintz), a portable shampoo cabinet with vertically adjustable legs is disclosed. A portable shampoo cabinet with a basin which can be removed from the cabinet and which includes a shower head holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,742 (Glintz). Other patents of general interest also include U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,306 (Sabella), U.S. Pat. No. 1,896,933 (Anastasi), U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,537 (Coffman, et al.).